Love On The Block
by SabrinaTeenagedB
Summary: Talia is Pest's girlfriend, but lately they've been having troubles in their relationship. Will an alien invasion bring them together, or tear them further apart? Pest/OC (sorry about the title)
1. Oh My Days

Pest paused by his front door, trying to make his breathing patterns seem like he hadn't just run down about thirteen flights of bloody stairs, two at a time. He pushed his key in the front door, twisting them before walking in and closing the door behind him. "Hey, Nan." He faked what looked to be a limp.

"You alright, darling?" His Nan, Grace asked her grandson worried, "What's wrong wif' your leg?"

Pest quickly pecked his Nan's cheek, "Nuffin' Nan, just pulled a muscle playing football wif' da' boys." He quickly 'limped' towards his bedroom, leaving his Nan to watch the news. As soon as he opened his bedroom door he picked his schoolbag of the floor and started to empty it.

It was as he was filling it back up with both small and large fireworks (bangers as he called them) he realised his girlfriend, Natalie (or Talia), was sitting on his bed watching him. "What'cha doin'?"

"Talia? What you doin' here, love?" Pest asked her, pausing for a second, only to register she was dressed up more than usual. Where she would be usually wearing the same as Pest (jeans, high-tops, hoodie, t-shirt, jacket/coat and her own signature woolly hat) she was wearing a casual black dress that went to just above her knees, with lace sleeves and leggings underneath. Her usual hat, which she always wore over her perpetually straight hair, sat next to her with her black coat. On her feet was a pair of black converse. "Why you so dressed up?"

Talia suddenly got a hurt look on her face, "You don't bloody remember?" Her accent, unlike most that lived in the block, was not a British one, let alone a London one. Her accent was American. Natalia, originally from Manhattan, moved to London at 13. Most found it humorous that she always said British slang in her American accent.

Pest stopped packing his bag and stood up with a confused look on his face. "'Member what?" His accent had always amused her, especially next to her own, but not tonight.

She stood up, falling short a few inches in comparison to his height, "We're meant to go out to celebrate our 3 year anniversary from last week!" She snatched his tasselled, woollen hat off his head, making him let out a quiet 'hey!'. "We were meant to go out twenty minutes ago!"

Pest snatched his hat back, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going out wif' da' boys!"

Talia shook her head, trying not to break down crying. This was the fourth time they'd rescheduled this dinner. Pest ignored her glassy eyes and went searching around his room for his trusty aluminium baseball bat. "But you promised." She whispered, it coming out almost in a whimper.

Their relationship had been struggling for a while now, it had been almost six months since they'd spent more than an hour together. Between school (when Pest did go), the gang and other stuff, they'd barely had time to even have sex, something that the couple were known for.

Moses, Dennis, Jerome and Biggz always used to joke that one day the two of them would eventually just never leave the bedroom. Tia, Dimples, Gloria and Veronica used to giggle that they'd end up on Teen Moms'.

"Look, I can't tonight, alright!" Pest snapped, shoving the newly found baseball bat down his jeans. He slung his bag over his back, noticing her hurt expression and felt a pang of pain. When he went to kiss her cheek in goodbye, he missed as she moved away.

"Whatever Pest," She went over to the open wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans, which were hers, and a shirt and hoodie that were Pests. Pulling the dress over her head quickly she pulled on the slightly larger shirt.

Pest sighed, "Tali, love, you know I'll make it up to you, right?" He put his hands on her currently bare waist, pulling her close to him. Pest laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. He knew he'd been pushing her away, and he knew it made her feel like crap, he just didn't know what to do about it. Dropping his head he went to kiss her neck softly, but was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off, indicating he had a text message.

Talia clenched her eyes shut before pulling away from him, tugging on her jeans, jacket and shoes, then picked up her hat, shoved it on her head and walked out of his room. He vaguely heard her tell his Nan goodbye and then the slam of the front door.

"Well done Pest," He muttered to himself sarcastically, pulling his hat back over his head.

Later that night Talia found herself sitting with her best mates, in Tia's living room. They had migrated there after a weird phone call from Biggz.

"So you're tellin' me, dat' you an' Pest aint' had any sex in three months?!" Dimple loudly exclaimed in surprise, "Dat's crazy man!"

Gloria and Veronica nodded in agreement, "You an' Pest are always on each other!"

Talia let a quick 'ouch' when Tia pulled her hair a little tight. She sat in front of the couch, on the floor next to Dimple, who was having her done by Gloria. "I don't even know what's wrong, he refuses to speak about it! He pretends like nothings wrong." Talia exclaimed in frustration, "Maybe we should just quit, you know?"

The girls let out either a gasp or dramatically let their jaws drop. "What?!"

Talia, who was about to open her mouth to speak again, was interrupted by a quick, rapid knock on the door.

Dimples stood, hoping it was the pizza they ordered about fifteen minutes ago. In the background, the other girls could vaguely hear words being exchanged, followed by a louder, "You aint' bringing all those people in 'ere, no. They're involved in something! Someone chasing them! They got weapons, and look, 'dat ones bleeding, and dat woman? I don't even know 'dat woman! I'm not getting myself involved in a situation I don't need to be in."

Tia let out a huff and stood, going to the door, "It's my house Dimples, come." When the two girls returned they noticed that Talia had taken Tia's place on the couch and the girls were staring at the mess behind them.

Dennis' jacket was slightly ripped and he had a katana (a traditional Japanese sword) on his back with a red helmet and small gun in his hands, Jerome had his glasses on and the left knee on his jeans was ripped. Moses had three scratches on his face, and Pest… his leg had a cushion strapped to his leg, which was also covered in blood.

Talia resisted the strong urge to go check on him, which was difficult as she was the mothering type. Pest shed his jacket, before walking towards the window as everyone sat down. "Only one helicopter, aint' even military, it's a copper chopper." He paused, turning around, "And it's only around these ends, this aint' London wide. This is localised."

The girls shared a confused look before Gloria spoke, pausing from doing Dennis' hair, "Yeah, localised in your head." They were still slightly pissed at him for making Talia feel like crap.

Veronica scoffed, looking up from her nails, "More like localised in your dreams."

Dimples moved in, walking past them all to sit down, "Feds; yes. Big, gorilla, alien, monsters killing everyone, uh-uh."

"How do you know?" Jerome asked.

She scoffed, "Please, what kind of aliens would invade some shitty counsel estate in south London?"

Dennis, who was playing with a gun, said, "One that's looking for a fight."

Pest, who had been staring at his girlfriend the entire time the others had been speaking, looked up, "They're coming for us, you know," He looked back to Talia, who refused to meet his eyes, "Ready or not."

The girls laughed, "Ready or not! Here I come, you can't hide!" All the girls but Talia and Tia, as she was tending to Moses' wounds, sang.

"Excuse me, but if you don't believe us, go down to my flat, there's a dead one in my living room. I live on the first floor, go look if you don't believe us." The woman spoke, standing up. "You can walk right in, there's no door anymore."

"Oi Moses! When d'you start goin' out wif' your maths teacher?" That sent the girls laughing again.

Tia, who was slightly jealous (though she'd never admit it) spoke up, "How do you know that woman?"

The woman spoke again, "We met earlier, when they mugged me."

"No way? For real?"

"Now 'dat part I believe." Dimple commented.

"That true?" Tia asked Moses, who didn't answer and avoided her searching eyes.

"Yeah, but after dat' she fixed up my leg and we saved her from da' monsters," Pest spoke up, defending them when he noticed his girlfriends glare, "we're mates now, an' it's all sweet. We're heroes now innit?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Heroes? Five of you and a knife against one woman? Fuck off!"

Pest let out a laugh, "Rah, cold!"

"Nah, nah, nah!" Dennis interrupted, "Don't build it up love. It weren't all 'dat, we never even touched you."

Jerome nodded, "Yeah, the blade was to get it over wif' quick, we were as scared as you."

Tia looked to Moses, "Blade?!" She scoffed, "You're such a waste Moses, why's it always trouble wif' you? Why's it always someone getting robbed, or beaten up or someone getting arrested?" She sat down next to Gloria.

The woman broke the tension, "We can't deal with this on our own; we have to call the police." Everyone looked at her like she was bloody crazy, "I promise I'll tell them what really happened."

Talia spoke up finally, shocking the woman with her accent, "You think the police is gonna help them? They might not arrest you, but they'll sure as fucking hell arrest them." She motioned to the boys.

Dennis nodded, "For murder of two police officers, vehicle theft, resisting arrest and everything else that happens in the ends tonight, man."

Pest looked to the woman, "They arrest us for nothing already."

Moses finally spoke up, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees, "You know what I reckon? I reckon the police sent them here, bred them in a lab to wipe us all out. First they sent drugs to the ends, then they sent guns and now they sent monsters to get us." He nodded, "We aint' killing each other fast enough, so they sent them to speed up the process."

Pest nodded, taking a drag of the blunt he's lit up, "Believe."

And the girls once again pissed themselves laughing.

Except Tia and Talia, "Pest I told you not to do that!" Tia complained standing up, walking toward the curtained window, "Do it out the window, yeah?"

"Pain relief man, ask da' nurse." Pest whined, receiving a kick to his good leg from his girlfriend. That was her signal to either shut up or watch his manners.

Tia spoke again, worry clear in her voice, "Excuse me, but what is that?" Everyone looked to the windows, standing up like they'd been electrocuted.

They were all breathing loudly, staring at the large, black, furry monsters that waited outside the window. They had no eyes, but had luminous, neon, blue teeth. They actually did look like bloody big, gorilla, wolf mother-fuckers.

Everyone was frozen, but were re-animated by Dimples loud exclamation, "OH MY DAYS!" The girls screamed, running to either the kitchen or Tia's room, while the boys grabbed their weapons.

Dennis yanked on his red helmet that he wore when he rode his moped, delivering pizzas.

"You can't take two fam!" Moses shouted to Dennis.

"Watch me," Dennis said, muffled by his helmet. He then lifted his arm, and shot the gun. But nothing happened, "Shit! It is a toy!" And then all hell broke loose.


	2. Fire In The Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack The Block, if I did both Dennis and Jerome would be alive... *chokes back sob***

**Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed! A special thanks to Goneismyfave1 for your review, I tried to make Pest as normal as I could with a girlfriend and stuff, without making him too different. Without further ado...**

Chapter 2

The two huge, black, gorilla looking aliens jumped through the small window, breaking the frame and smashing the glass (not that it was very important at this moment). The terrified shouts and hollers of the nine teens pierced the once quiet hallway. Unfortunately for said teens, everyone else was out. It's bon fire night after all.

The huge animals snarled, one landing on the helmet clad Dennis, making him cry out in pain, his right arm bending at an odd angle behind him before snapping loudly. The neon blue teeth snapped at the now terrified teen, dangerously close to his neck, his screams and pleas almost non-existent next to the roars of the monstrous looking alien.

"Moses! HELP!" Dennis was crying, the badass of the small group was crying, his life flashing before his eyes. Everything that he's ever said, ever done coming before him, playing out like a fast paced movie. It all lead up to this very moment, "MOSES! HELP! AHHHH!" Clenching his eyes closed as the alien came at him again, pining his body to the horrid, pink, itchy, carpet, Dennis knew. He knew he was going to die. And he prayed, like anyone else would do in this very moment.

The neon teeth came at him once more, clenching onto the red helmet, oh, so close to piercing his skull, when BAM! The large monster was taken by surprise and knocked off him, by a small, fragile looking body. The figure held a large meat cleaver and was repeatedly bashing the monster over and over again, causing dark, almost maroon, coloured blood to fly everywhere. The monster flung the small figure away, which is when a large metal pole came at it.

"Oi! Fucker!" Tia had broken the lamp, electrocuting the alien with the exposed wires. The monster ran at Tia, who had skilfully dodged it, and into her room. It hadn't been expecting the harsh blow to the head with an ice skate, but damn did it drop like a domino.

While that was happening, the other alien had stalked over to the sofa Moses was hiding behind. The teens breathing was laboured, his own life flashing in front of his eyes. His heart beat going faster than an F1 racing car. Moses had seen the other alien enter the bedroom seconds before and heard what sounded like it hitting the floor. Standing slowly, he reached for the katana Dennis had leant him, sliding the metal sword slowly out of the holder. Raising his hands up, he was ready to strike the alien… right up until the sword got stuck in the wall.

It was while Moses was panicking that the monster launched itself at the teen. Moses couldn't move, his heartbeat wasn't even a beat anymore, it was a long hum. He couldn't blink, Moses couldn't breath. And centimetres away from his face, the monster was halted.

A large cooking knife was lodged underneath it's jaw, stabbing the neck accurately. Moses followed the thin, pale arms holding said knife all the way to Sam's face.

The alien dropped, Moses let out a strangled sound. Somewhat halfway between a scream and a sigh. It was at this point that the katana slowly slid out of the wall. In the bedroom Tia and Dimples finished off the other alien. The entire apartment was in silence.

Dennis slowly sat up, flinching heavily when he leant on his right arm. He looked to his right, noticing Talia sitting there, knife in hand. She looked right at him and it was at this point that Dennis fully realised what had just happened. Talia, Pest's girlfriend of three years, someone he hadn't known all that well, had just saved his fucking life. Looking down he noticed that she was holding out her hand to him (the one not holding a large, dangerous knife). He grasped it, slowly rising to his feet with her help.

It wasn't until now that the two noticed that everyone had emerged from their various hiding spots. Pest rushed over to Talia, pulling her into his chest, not even caring that she was probably still mad at him.

It was Tia who broke the silence first, "You know that little one you killed before? That was a mistake." She looked up to the boy that everyone knew she loved.

Dimples was holding back tears, "They weren't going for us, they was going for you."

Tia spoke up again, "Actions have consequences you know."

"Everywhere you go, bad 'fings happen."

"Stay away from us Moses." And just like that, Tia and Moses were heart broken. The two said would have more, had it not been the loud alien scream from outside. The girls, minus Talia, ran.

"Dennis, you want me to take off your helmet?" Talia had finally spoken and all Dennis could do was nod. So with the help of her boyfriend, Talia wrestled the helmet off.

"Thanks, man."

The gang ran outside, noticing the girls all waiting for the elevator. They were banging on the doors, like that would make it move faster.

Moses spoke up, while staring at the older woman they had robbed earlier. "You should leave, I don't want no-one else to die."

Pest was first to speak up, "Fuck that, man!" Followed by the rest of the boys refusals. "We got your back!"

"You should go with the girls." Talia commented to Dennis, who was standing next to her. "You're arm is definitely broken, possibly fractured."

All the boys turned to look at the nurse, who nodded in confirmation.

"Oi! Tia!" Talia called down to the girls, who were still waiting. "Take Dennis and get to the hospital!" Tia nodded, waiting for him. Dennis gently put his left hand on her shoulder, thanking her, before jogging over to the girls, being careful not to knock his arm too much. Deciding the elevator was taking too long, they ran for the stairs, only Dennis looking back once.

"Those 'fings nearly killed Dennis, we got to kill all 'dem 'fings, bruv." Jerome told the rest of the group. The elevator finally opened, revealing a pissed off gangster who was wearing a purple hat, who began to shoot at them. Behind him were two other gangsters, in coats a lot like the boys'. Talia felt herself remembering the first gangsters name, as it was something even worse than Pest; Hi-Hatz.

Pest noticed the other boys running, their shouts to follow them muffled by the ring of the gunshots. He grabbed his girlfriends hand, not caring that she was probably still pissed at him, and ran after his mates.

Talia turned around, ducking as more shots went off, "Come on!" She shouted towards the woman, who was already shitting herself against the wall as an alien was trying to break through the gate opposite her.

The woman quickly ran behind Talia and followed the boys, who were all running like Speedy fucking Gonzales. Talia vaguely heard the terrified screams of the gangsters followed by gunshots, wondering if they made it out alive.

"Go, man!" The shouting from the boys wasn't exactly helping their chances of not getting found, but at that particular moment in time, the group of adolescents (and one older, but still young adult) could not care. They ran into the elevator that Talia thought either Moses or Jerome rang.

All of them ignored the frightened, shocked and fucking confused guy at the back of the elevator.

"Who was that?!" The woman shouted, right after the door closed.

Pest looked at her, pulling the still slightly confused and shocked Talia into his side, "That's Hi-Hatz, man's a sausage!"

"Why's he shooting at us?"

Jerome scowled, "His best mate got ate and he's a bit vexed, know how he feels." He commented, remembering that Dennis nearly died and that Biggz was still in the dumpster. The elevator thumped, and they all knew an alien had tried to attack the doors.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" The man at the back of the elevator had managed to get their attention. "What's chasing you? Why is the other lift full of bits of dead people?"

Pest pushed the ground button twice, cancelling the last request to go to the lobby.

"What are you doing? We need to go down!"

Moses snapped, "I ain't going down. There's too many 'fings down there out to get me."

Pest nodded fast, looking like he was hyper, "True say. Bare police, crazy gangsters and fucked-up monsters down there."

The man nodded, "Okay, good. Let's not go down." He paused, looking at Pest, Moses and Jerome. "Where can we go?"

Talia was coming to her senses and was beginning to think that this guy knew the boys.

"We're going to Ron's weed room." Moses said, always the voice of authority.

The woman tilted her head in exasperation, "What's 'Ron's weed room'?"

The man started up as soon as she finished her sentence, "It's a big room, full of weed. And it's Ron's. It's good. It's like Fort-fucking-Knox up there." He commented, giving the woman some relief.

"Plan." Pest nodded.

Talia spoke finally, surprising the man with her accent (something in which clearly surprised everyone), "19."

Downstairs, with the two youngest fighters, Probs and Mayhem, was were things really started to pick up.

"Bravo Team, on me, on me. Hold positions." The shortest of the two ran down the ran, and fell into a crouched position, with what looked to be a water gun in his arms.

The tallest groaned, "This is long, man. They've all gone."

The shortest (Probs) sighed, he rolled his eyes which then went upwards, where they widened dramatically, "No, they ain't. Check it."

There were so many of them, the aliens, crawling and climbing their way up Wyndham Estate. They jumped over the windows, their claws grabbing onto the bricks with ease.

On floor 19, the lift bell rung. It opened slowly, showing all the boys (and man) crouched at the very front, all prepared to run. Behind them was the woman and Talia, which had taken a short argument between her and Pest. Talia didn't like being a) left out of things or b) being told what to do. She definitely wore the pants in their relationship (or at least, she used to).

Moses spoke up, noticing a few aliens, "Down the end."

Pest smirked, "Raah." Only to get hit by Talia, "Ow!" He whispered-shouted.

"This is serious asshole!"

The man spoke up, "I am too high for this shit."

Pest nodded, "Trust."

Jerome slowly reached up and pressed the button for the door to close, "I wanna shoot them 'fings, man."

"Same her, bruv." Moses stated.

Pest got a determined look in his eyes, "Times three."

The three nodded, "Done. Now."

The lift doors opened again and was followed by Pest quietly coming out, followed by Talia, Moses, Jerome, the man and the woman (whose names Talia really ought to find out as it was starting to piss her off, having to refer to them as the man and woman). They all came to a stop at a wall, all managing to fit behind it. Pest stuck his head around the corner, breathing heavily, before turning around and bringing some bangers (fireworks) up to Jerome's face.

Silently Jerome lit them and that's when it started. Turning back to face the long hallway, Pest counted down and then the bangers went off. Whistling down the hallway they went off and all that could be heard was alien screeching and banging.

"Bangers, man, bangers!" Pest said hurriedly.

The man spoke up, looking at the distracted woman and teenaged girl, "I'm Brewis, by the way."

The woman turned around, "Sam."

"Talia."

Brewis spoke up as the boys fussed over Pest's bag, searching for the other bangers. "I'm meant to be at a party in Fullham. Now I'm trapped in this bloody block."

Moses interrupted any chance of further conversation, "Yo, Pest. Get ready wif' that lighter, yeah, pass it, pass it."

Brewis spoke up again, "What about you two?"

"We live here." Sam said, speaking for both herself and Talia, who nodded, her eyes worriedly on her boyfriends back.

"Really?" He paused, "Wicked." Talia rolled her eyes, he acted the same way Pest did when he was coming down from a high.

Talia grabbed Pest's forearm, consequently pausing her boyfriend, who was all set to follow his best friends and new acquaintances down the hallway. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pest smiled weakly, softly kissing her lips before pulling away and grabbing her hand.

They sped up, getting in behind Sam and Moses but before Jerome and Brewis. Say all you wanted about these boys from the end, but damn were they chivalrous when it came to their girls (including mates, mom's, sisters and girlfriends).

The air was thick with the smoke from the previous bangers. Moses held another in his hand, using it as a light of some sort with his katana in the other hand. Sam held the back of his coat, something neither of them even noticed.

Pest nervously whispered, "Fire in the hole," before throwing out a couple of smaller bangers, using them as lights for the last four people.


End file.
